


physical intimacy

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, physical intimacy, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 7; physical intimacy<br/>in which Emma and Regina go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	physical intimacy

Emma walked up the steps to the mansion's front door, flowers in hand. She rang the doorbell nervously and Regina answered the door seconds later.

  
"Emma? What are you doing here?"

  
"I thought we could make up for our date", Emma smiled, extending the flowers towards the brunette.

  
Regina smiled back, "At 2:30 on a Sunday?"

  
"Why not?"

  
Regina chuckled at that, "Come inside, dear."

  
The mayor walked to the kitchen, putting the assortment of flowers in a vase.

  
"So, what did you have in mind for this date? Should I change?", Regina asked, gesturing to her outfit that consisted of faded jeans, a plain white tee shirt and a long black cardigan.

  
"What you're wearing now is perfect. And kinda hot actually. I've never seen you out of a blazer", Emma said, sauntering over to Regina and placing her hands on the brunette's hips. Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

  
"I suppose I should've guessed that a bad fashion sense would be a turn on for you."

  
Emma laughed at that and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Regina put her arms around Emma's neck to deepen the kiss. The mayor moaned as Emma captured Regina's bottom lip between her own. Regina broke away a few seconds later, breathless.

  
"No need to get **physically intimate** in the kitchen, dear. Especially not when our son is home", Regina said playfully.

  
Emma smiled sheepishly and bit her lip, "Sorry."

  
"So..our date?"

  
"Right. It's a surprise."

  
Emma took Regina's hand and began to lead her to the front door. Regina stopped to put on her shoes.

  
"Shouldn't we tell Henry where we're going?", the brunette asked, seeing how eager Emma was to leave.

  
"Henry!", the blonde shouted up the stairs, "I'm taking your mom on a date!"

  
"Kay, have fun!", Henry shouted back, smiling.

  
Regina laughed at the way the two of them communicated as she and Emma stepped outside and into the bug.

  
"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?", Regina asked.

  
"Nope."

  
A few minutes later, Emma grabbed Regina's hand with her own as they crossed the town line. Regina looked at Emma with furrowed brows.

  
"You'll see", the blonde said in response to Regina's confusion.

  
Ten minutes later, the two of them arrived at a park near the ocean. Emma parked the car, got out, and grabbed a cooler, a basket and some blankets from the trunk. Regina got out of the car as well, following Emma to an open field. The blonde laid out the blankets, and the two of them sat down.

  
"Kale salad from Granny's, a grilled cheese for me", Emma began, pulling items out of the cooler and basket one by one, "Fancy cheese, crackers, and red wine because I know it's your favorite."

  
Regina looked at Emma lovingly as the blonde began setting out plates and glasses for the both of them. 

  
"This is amazing, Emma. Thank you."

  
"I'm glad you like it. And I hope it's okay that we're away from town. I just figured we could be ourselves out here without worrying about how anyone would react."

  
"Thank you, again. For being so thoughtful. I'm just not sure yet if I'm ready for that."

  
"No problem, Regina. I get it", Emma said, smiling sincerely at the brunette.

  
After they had both finished their meals and drank half a bottle of wine together, Emma and Regina laid down on the blankets, staring up at the clouds. Emma put her arm around Regina and the brunette leaned up to kiss her.

  
"Thank you again, Emma. This isn't quite what I was expecting, but I was definitely not disappointed."

  
"Well as long as you're happy, I am too."

  
"And you call _me_ a sap", Regina said, rolling her eyes jokingly.

  
Emma laughed, "You love it."


End file.
